Silver Belle
by Telpelindewen
Summary: COMPLETE Ryoko walks home one night only to become intimate with a stranger. He's her dream, her prince charming. but instead of a white horse he rides a silver motorcycle called the Silver Belle.
1. The Begining

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Silver Belle.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter One ¤

"Well, well. And aren't we looking _fine_ today." 

Ryoko rolled her eyes annoyingly and stood up from where she dropped her papers.

"Hold your tongue pig." Ryoko walked towards the water. When Sugishita saw where she was heading he hurried to it first and then sat there for long minutes gulping up unwanted water just to annoy her. She turned away and started walking into the office.

"Hey listen Ryoko I'm really sorry if I've annoyed you, here let me carry those for you." She was surprised at his out folded arms awaiting her heavy stack of papers. She nodded and put them in his hands just as he moved them so that the papers would crumble to the ground.

She looked miserably to the ground as he laughed his ass off and leaned against the wall.

"Hm… such a gentleman." Someone bent down and started to help her pick up the spilled papers. Sugishita looked embarrassed and blushed at the other man's comment.

Ryoko looked u at the man who was helping her. He was handsome and tall. He was a brown haired green eyed man. She was embarrassed to find herself staring and he smiled.

"You must be Ryoko." He said and held out a strong hand.

"I am… but you are?" She asked holding the papers in one hand.

"Eros." He took her hand and they kind of just stared at each other. Sugishita was watching this whole display and becoming rather jealous. He always teased Ryoko about how she looked or how she acted but he never told her how he really felt.

He butted in, "And I'm Sugishita!" He said breaking their contact to shake the other man's hand.

The other man muttered, "Pleasure I'm sure." They all started to walk to the office when Koume came out running with Yaegashi and Sakura watching as she jumped into Aero's arms. 

"Eros! How are you. What are you doing here?"

Ryoko heard Sakura whispering to Yaegashi about what a dish Aero was. She frowned thinking that Sakura would always get her way with every man.

The man hugged Koume in return and told her how he had moved back to Japan. They walked back into the office with everyone else following them. Momiji and Kusanagi were gone for the day. They had decided to go for a picnic. When Ryoko thought about Kusanagi going on a picnic she had to laugh to herself. 

Her thoughts we interrupted by Sakura who faked a fall and fell into Aero's catching arms. They all rolled their eyes at her attempt to have Aero touch her. She wasn't in her uniform but in some new stylish dress that was recently bought.

"Oh these damn shoes." But he only smiled back.

"Eros meet Sakura the air head." Koume said and then turned around and started to walk by the desks to where Yaegashi stood by the window holding a cup of tea in his hands. Koume walked over to him while Aero and Sakura followed. 

"And this handsome fellow, is my boyfriend Yaegashi." Everyone but Ryoko gasped for this was news to them as well. Koume kissed him on the cheek to prove her jest and Yaegashi blushed shaking the other man's hands. 

"Well hello Eros." Daitetsu said entering the room.

Koume smiled and Sakura was shocked, "What the heck is going on here? How do you all know each other?" Daitetsu smiled.

Koume answered while she motioned for them all to sit down. "Why he's Eros." 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No shit."

"Sakura really. I think you had a deprived childhood. You know Eros?!" She said annoyingly. Eros grinned. Everyone else had stopped to listen as well.

Sakura looked blankly at Koume.

"Cupid! You idiot. Eros is cupid." She said and sat down. Eros smiled and nodded his head as she laughed.

"That's funny. No who are you really?" Sakura looked at him and she realized when he smiled that he wasn't kidding at all. "Wow."

"Well if you're cupid," Sakura said smartly as everyone went back to work (Koume sat with Eros and Daitetsu, Yaegashi with his tea leaned against the window and watching, Ryoko filing papers, and Sakura… yelling. Matsudaira was on a short trip to the beach with her son.) "Well then… where's your bow?"

"Bow?" He asked.

"Yeah you know… your bow and arrows? To make people fall in love!" She said romantically.

"The bow and arrow are in the heaven hall of fame. It's kind of outdated. We use modern things now." He said smiling. 

Sakura sat down beside him, "Modern stuff huh? How bout working some of that modern stuff for me?" 

Now it was Koume's turn to sigh. "Sakura… grow up. SO… what in the world are you doing down here?" She asked giving him tea as well.

"Well… I was allowed to come down for a break. So I've come to tell you that I've arranged a ball for Tokyo!" He said to them all.

"A ball? For couples?" Daitetsu asked.

"No for everyone. But actually you have to have invitations to get in… and well okay I'm doing this so that a lot of the people around here are all in one place so I can work my magic." He clapped his hands together.

"Oh I see. This will help you, more people in less time." Koume winked.

"Exactly and I have…exactly um… well seven invitations for you and your friends." He held them up and Sakura grabbed them just as Sugishita got extremely interested in them. 

"Only seven?" Sakura asked, "So who gets them? Well lets see… Momiji, Kusanagi, me of course, Koume, and Yaegashi. Also Ryoko and Sugishita. But then what about Matsudaira and Daitetsu?"

"None for me thanks. I've had all the dancing I could ever do." Daitetsu laughed at himself.

"Okay…" She started but was interrupted.

"And your lab science lady is going to be away that day with her son." Eros said to her.

"How would you know?" Ryoko asked.

"Well duh, he's cupid. There's a reason that he gave us seven tickets and I'm wondering what he's got up his sleeve." Koume said eyeing the smiling and innocent man.

"Hmm… good point. Okay well here you all go." Sakura handed them out and she had one left to give to Sugishita and she walked over to him.

But he didn't take it, "Hello! Take it." Sakura waved it around.

"No thanks." He said and looked at the floor.

"In that case I'm definitely going!" Ryoko chirped.

But she noticed the look on his face as he glared at the floor and didn't join in with the others in their laughter. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi and Momiji had decided to celebrate Momiji's moving in with a picnic. They went to the park but people buzzed around nosily and they moved on trying to find a spot. So they went to the beach. It was nearing winter soon enough and since it was getting chilly they didn't see anyone else on the beach. 

Kusanagi was the one to have packed their lunch and spread the blanket as Momiji parked the car. He figured that fruit, sandwiches, chips, and pop would hold them over until dessert. 

It was close to four and only two hours till the sun set. He was looking forward to their time alone. They decided not to unpack Momiji's things because they were going to be looking for a bigger apartment closer to the beach in Tokyo soon after she moved in.

It was a bit chilly as the breeze blew Momiji's skirt in the wind. She walked towards him and he looked over as he was laying on his side on the ground (well on the blanket). When she got there she placed her shoes on the sand and sat down next to Kusanagi who wasn't wearing his coat but using it as a prop for his head. She opened the basket and brought out two cans of drink and the sandwiches and chips. They talked of different things. Like where to find an apartment, and everything.

Kusanagi watched as she fished out the fruit. There were grapes and strawberries. He sighed and leaned up on his elbows. Momiji held out a grape for him to take… but he surprised her and grabbed it with his teeth nibbling softly on her fingers. Kusanagi had brought his camera in the basket as well. He had a ton of her, but he wanted some of them together. He looked around and saw few other people that weren't too close but in shouting distance. Momiji motioned for him to open his mouth for more tasty treats. 

He fed her a strawberry and watched as a drip of the juice slide over her bottom lip and onto her chin. He laughed and leaned forward cleaning it off with his kiss. Momiji leaned towards him and placed her hand on his warm shirt that covered his broad chest. She lifted her neck to be kissed by his wandering lips. She smiled and moved closer to him. He leaned now only on one elbow and wrapped his other arm around her neck pulling her down half on top of him. 

He stopped and she looked down at him confused. "Now princess we should know better then to get carried away in public." He opened his eyes, catching his breath and looked up at her. She was beautiful. Her lips were still swollen, just as his were. She had a twinkle in her eye. He reached over into the basket telling her not to move. She looked like she had just the most romantic moment in her life. She looked up at Kusanagi who held his camera in his strong hands snapping numerous amounts of photos.

"Kusanagi!" She blushed, "Don't you have enough of me?"

"I will never have enough of you." He said and came back down.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "Well I want just as much of you." She kissed him and was placed underneath him this time. Two pairs of couples passed by noticing the couple on the blanket… well making out. They whistled but Momiji and Kusanagi paid no attention. Momiji heard someone shouting in the distance and she opened her eyes.

Kusanagi was attacking her neck and near her collar bone. He was scraping his teeth against her skin causing her to catch her breath. She saw in the distance a couple pointing in the ocean some way out. They were laughing with amazement. 

She looked over to see what they were pointing at. She laughed and then gasped when Kusanagi took a love bite on the side of her t-shirt where you could see the prominent poke of her breast. 

"Kusanagi look!" She gasped at him.

"Hmm…" He was too fascinated with a mole that sat over her left breast.

"Kusanagi!" She tried to grab his hair but he just took it as pleasure and she laughed. Finally she bit him hard on his ear to get his attention.

"Owe… shit. Momiji I like to play rough and all but owe!" He said looking up and she laughed.

"You idiot, I've been trying to get your attention." She was breathing rather harshly and leaned her forehead against his.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I went too fast for you." He said looking into her eyes and she shook her head.

"No not that… look Kusanagi… whales." She said pointing to the water.

There were about seven other people looking on at the humpback whales passing by close in the water. Kusanagi sweat dropped. "Oh." He laughed at himself.

"Common Kusi. Lets go look." He got up with her and grabbed his camera again. He took many photos of her with the whales in the back round. And then someone offered to take both their pictures. The man took four. Two of them with the whales and then Momiji kissed him on the cheek and he snapped that… and then Kusanagi without realizing that the man was still shooting turned towards her with love in his eyes. The sun was setting finally and the whales we passing by when Kusanagi gave Momiji a look of love and then a deep kiss. This upped the man's shots to five.

They thanked the man and held hands as the whales swam off. There were about five of them. All the people waved goodbye to Kusanagi and Momiji when they left, leaving the couple at the waters edge. Kusanagi told Momiji to go feel the water and he took more shots of her playing in the water, and then one of the water dripping off her face. He got one of her looking evil at him and then running after him to pull him down in the water. He ran back to the blanket and placed the camera down then ran again as she came close.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"You sure you want to go by yourself?" Koume asked Ryoko. She had volunteered to go to Kusanagi's apartment to give them the invitations to the ball that Eros arranged. 

"Oh yeah, it's not a problem. Bye!" She waved to Koume who ran off to   
where Yaegashi stood waiting. Eros had left promising to see them again soon, and Daitetsu went home early. Sakura had gone in the company car leaving Ryoko stranded without transportation.

"Shit." She whispered with her purse and shoes. She couldn't exactly walk twelve blocks in heeled shoes. But she started anyway. 

She was only two blocks from the team building when her shoes started to hurt. She sighed and slipped them off. It was dark and the only lights were the street lamps. She was a tiny bit afraid and heard an engine coming up fast from behind her. She turned to see a blue motorcycle with a woman's shadow painted on it with the name Belle in script writing. She rolled her eyes thinking it was another biker when it pulled up next to her. She peered into the lens that was as dark as night. She stopped and he shouted in a muffled voice, "Need a ride somewhere?"

She looked at him wondering if he would actually give her a ride or something else. She was about to say no, "I promise on my bike that I won't touch you." He said and she nodded.

She really didn't have any other choice and walked towards him. He was in jeans, and a leather jacket with the same symbol of a woman on his jacket. He handed her a helmet that had a script B in bold on the front. It all matched the motorcycle. She grinned to herself and put the helmet on. She saw him scoot forwards and she noticed that he couldn't be a biker. His voice had been youthful and strong, and he was lean but muscular. But he was all together hidden with his helmet, jacket, jeans, and gloves. She frowned wanting to know more about the stranger and she slide behind him. 

"Where ya off to?" He asked loud over the engine.

"Well the Petal Apartment Complex please." He kicked up the stand and she reached around the seat for somewhere to hang out but there was no handles and so she sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head on the back of his back.

It was dark out and she had been wearing her thick poncho for it was supposed to rain after sunset. She had on her hat as well before the helmet. They didn't talk at all. He drove carefully though the empty street and into the apartment complex where Kusanagi and Momiji stayed. He pulled up and instead of removing the helmet she lifted up the visor as the rain started to pelt down. 

"Well here I leave you stranger." He said to her.

"Um…well this isn't where I live. I had to drop something off first."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure my friends would be willing to drive me home if you want to leave now." She started to take off her helmet.

"No way and miss the chance of another ride with a pretty lady? I'll wait for you here." He nodded to her and then finally he shut off the engine.

She walked towards their apartment and knocked three times. Kusanagi came to the door without his shirt on. He could hear Momiji asking who it was. She blushed when she saw that he was half naked. His eyes opened in surprise at Ryoko's appearance.

"Ryoko? What's up?" He asked and Momiji joined him.

"Hey Momiji. Well it's a long story but here." She handed the cards to them.

"Hey what's this? Kusanagi look! A ball!" He looked over her shoulder and read the information.

"What's this?" He looked at Ryoko and the helmet in her hand.

"Well… when you come in tomorrow I'll explain it then… but I have to go. My ride is waiting." She pointed to the man on the soundless motorcycle.

"Who's he?" Kusanagi asked and Momiji's eyes opened wide when she saw the man.

"I dunno some guy that offered me a ride since that obnoxious Sakura had to take the team car. Well I have to go toodles!" She ran back down the stairs and hopped back on the bike with the man.

"Hm… I wonder who that is." He wondered and Momiji was laughing. "Well my little maple leaf what had tickled your tummy?" He asked her.

"Do you think that she had any idea who that man was?!" She laughed.

"No why."

"It would boggle you if you knew!"

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The man drove Ryoko to her home. She got off and wisped off her helmet. It was pouring now and the man seeming to be surprised and sat up straight. He shut off the engine. Ryoko wanted to badly see the stranger's face and thank him dearly.

"Will I ever see you again silver rider?" She asked with the helmet in her hands.

"Possibly." He said in a deeper gruff voice. 

She leaned over and lifted his visor so that she could see his eyes. He had gorgeous green eyes but she couldn't see the color of his skin or hair but his eyes were enough. She closed her eyes and placed a slight kiss on his nose inside the helmet. He nodded to her when she was up the steps and he hadn't left yet. 

She ran back down to him. "Will you please take off your helmet and tell me your name?" 

He reached out and placed his gloved hand on her cheek and shook his head. As he started up the engine he shouted to her. "For now it must be a secret." He said and rode off with the wind. She looked after him in the rain and saw the last flash of the shadow of the woman on the frame and the script writing.

"Oh man you have just won my heart." She sighed and walked back towards her apartment. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Silver Belle.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Two ¤

Ryoko walked into the team building the next morning refreshed and frustrated. She was extremely happy with meeting the stranger and then again she was mad that she didn't discover his true identity. She walked in with papers in her arms and noticed Kusanagi sitting on the couch talking with Matsudaira. Yaegashi was talking with Momiji about the ball and Daitetsu with Koume. She didn't see Sugishita or Sakura anywhere near.

"Hey guys." She said and then was brushed by Sakura.

"Well you look mighty happy!" Sakura pondered out loud. Momiji and Kusanagi looked at each other. Momiji had refused to tell Kusanagi who the bike rider was and he was trying to figure it out on his own.

"Well she should be. She had a ride home with a motorcycle man last night." Kusanagi told them all. Ryoko blushed.

Sakura looked at her with a smiled, "Oh la la. So who is he?" She asked and watched as Ryoko shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He never took off his helmet." She said and Momiji smiled to herself.

"Well didn't you ask his name?!" Sakura asked and Koume too.

"Well I did…" Sugishita walked into the room and yawned. He was wearing jeans and a nice white crisp shirt.

"Go on." Koume prompted.

"What's going on?" He asked them all.

"Ryoko had stranger take her home last night." Sakura blurted excitingly.

"Not that it's any of his business." Ryoko said.

"Hey don't worry. It's not like I care." He turned to walk away and Kusanagi rolled his eyes sensing another brawl between the two coming around. "Besides he was probably some fucked up drug addict." He went and got himself coffee instead of tea. 

"Why do you have to trash everything. It's as if nothing is good enough for you. He was not! He was nice and sweet and a pure gentleman! Unlike you" She stood up for her mystery man.

He didn't show it but the comment stung. He turned towards her with a grin, "Oh and I suppose he was romantic as well?" He said rolling his eyes.

Ryoko glared, "He was."

"So you learned all of this in the one car ride home?" He asked leaning arrogantly against the door frame.

"It wasn't a car… it was a motorcycle. Besides…" but she was interrupted.

"Right and you have no idea who or what he was like. So don't stick up for him." He turned towards Daitetsu ready to work but she wasn't finished.

"Don't tell me what to do or say Sugishita. This man was a gentleman! He was much more of a man then you'll ever be. And guess what! I learned that all in the one hour that I knew him." She stormed out and into the parking lot where she could get some fresh air.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Jesus Sugis. You really know how to bring out the worst in her." Kusanagi said from the couch.

"Yeah I know." He walked slowly towards the parking lot and headed out in the other direction from where Ryoko stood leaning against the company car. He walked towards the beach and flopped down on the sand. He heard someone come up behind him. He turned to see Momiji walking down with something in her hand.

"Hey Sugis." She smiled. He frowned hoping to be alone.

"What do you have there Momiji?" He asked picking up a stick and playing in the sand. 

"Sugishita. I know that it was you."

He looked up suddenly and she nodded.

"How. I keep her so well hidden." He whispered.

"I know. But I saw you once. I was driving along and was stopped at a red light and you pulled up next to my car and took off your helmet to wipe your face. But don't worry I won't tell anyone." He looked at her waiting for more.

"I know you have something up your sleeve Momiji." 

She nodded, "There is a condition to your secret." She told him and he frowned, "You have to go." And she held out the invitation.

"No."

"Sugishita…don't go as yourself. Go in as your biker stuff. Ryoko will be there. I mean you don't even have to walk inside. Just show up and be outside or something. I think that she's in love with you." Momiji sat on the ground next to him.

He turned his face away, "She's in love with the silver rider, not me. If she knew that it was me she would freak out. Trust me." He said with dread.

"Well I won't tell. But I think that you eventually should." She left the invitation and walked back to the building where Kusanagi waited.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Koume was with Ryoko and Momiji. They had finished shopping for their dresses at the local mall and had arranged for Yaegashi to rent a suit for the ball. They were talking about the whales that Momiji and Kusanagi had saw at the beach.

"So Ryoko are you in love or what?" Koume blurted at her daze.

"I won't lie to you Koume. I am madly and truly in love." She whispered.

"But you don't even know him!" Momiji said to her.

"But I do. I really do." She said and sipped her soda.

After a few minutes had passed a motorcycle passed by and they all turned to see a red motorcycle gang. Fat old farts.

"Do you think that he'll be there?" Ryoko sighed.

Momiji nodded, "He'll be there."

"Well I think that if he is… he'll die for you in that dress." Koume said teasingly.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

It had been a week since Ryoko had gotten a ride from her mystery man. She started to wear sneakers everyday so that she could walk home. Hoping for a glimpse of him along the way. But he never came. 

She was about to except a ride from Koume but decided against it and walked home instead. She wanted to enjoy the breeze. She realized that she wasn't ever going to see him again. She wiped the tear away and walked down the streets.

When Ryoko was about halfway there she heard a noise like a motorcycle and looked back to see four of them coming her way. She knew that it wasn't the Silver Belle when she heard them for the Belle had a softer sound. Almost muffed.

She prayed that the bikers where just old nice men and that they would leave her alone. She sighed when they passed her but then perked when they stopped. She continued walking and they turned back, only two this time. 

"Hey there pretty lady. Want to come take a ride?" He asked patting his lap.

"No thank you." She smiled and continued to walk but then stopped to ask them.

"Hey I was wondering. Do you know a man who rides a motorcycle called the Silver Belle?" The men looked confused and stopped their engines. 

"Why no, but maybe I can be of service." Ryoko stared as the man reached for his zipper in his pants.

"No thank you." She walked away faster this time only to be chased by the two men. She ran from them and in between two buildings as they came after on their bikes. She could hear the other two cycles coming back in the distance. 

She ran into a wall which had her trapped in some dark ally by a recycling factory near the beach. She looked for an escape when the two men came towards her.

She reached in her purse for her gun and took it out with shaking hands. She held it towards them and they froze. "Don't move. I'll shoot you!" She said afraid.

"Common lady we just want a fuck. Don't you want to give a pity fuck?" He asked. He was huge, he leaned at least a foot taller then her. She pointed the gun to the ground and shot out near his foot and the gun clicked. She had forgotten to refuel it with bullets and she gulped as the two men pumped forward with laughter.

"Someone help!" She screamed as they grabbed her wrists and threw her purse to the ground. "Take my money and go!" She yelled at them.

"I already told you lady I need to spend myself, not green paper." He grinned and straddled her in between his legs. She fought to think and she let her weight sink to the ground. He wasn't able to hold her up and had to loosen his grip. This was a mistake. 

He grimaced in pain as she hit him square in the groin and hit the other man with her fist and ran for it. She was almost to the road when she hit the ground and had the breath knocked out of her. She was crying with the tears streaming down her face. The man pulled on her hair.

"You little bitch!" He took out a small knife and held it to her throat. "Now hold still while I fuck you. You little cunt. Stay still." He pressed it into her neck.

She froze when she felt the cold of the blade. She wanted to die. She had tears steaming down her face wishing that she had carried bullets with her and that she had never decided to walk home.

She felt the man pull at her clothes. He had he jacket off and ripped her shirt. She tried to scream, but his dirty hand covered her mouth. She heard more motorcycles coming closer, and she dreaded the thought that they would all take their share of her. She was about to give up when the man got off her and she curled into a little ball. She didn't know why he had stopped but she was glad and stood up. 

She heard the oofs and gasps of raged breath. She looked up from her bruised ribs and saw in the shadows the silver motorcycle and two men at her feet with bloodied faces. She looked up and saw her mystery man standing with his usual outfit and open arms to her.

She ran to him crying and he removed a glove to hold her head in his hand and to soothe her. He walked her back towards his cycle and placed her on top of it so that they could leave before the other two men woke up. 

They had driven only a few minutes and onto the beach where he lifted her up and sat her down on the sand and in the total darkness.

She wanted to see his face but there wasn't any light. She felt him sit beside her and he reached out to hold her once again to stop her from crying.

"It's alright." He had removed his helmet and she could hear his voice. But it seemed as if he had disguised it somehow. She grabbed his shirt front as he leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said to him and looked up in the darkness hoping to see him but she couldn't. Not even the moon was out.

"It's alright. I'm just sorry I didn't stop sooner. Those bastards." She reached for his hand and felt him grip tightly. After a few minutes Ryoko removed both his gloves and held his hands. It had been a horrible night… but it seemed to be changing for the better.

"You shouldn't have been walking home alone." He said to her and winced when she touched his bruised knuckles. 

"I wanted to see you again." She whispered the truth to the dark.

He didn't say anything for a while but then he pressed his lips to the tip of her head and then told her, "Don't walk alone at night anymore. I will see you again. But I don't take that road home." He said to her.

She traced her hand from his hand up to his arm and then to his neck where she felt his hair. It was silky and blowed quietly in the wind. She wanted to see him badly. She knew that she would not tonight though. 

"Tell me." And she felt him shake his head.

"It wouldn't be wise." He whispered to her and went to stand.

"Please don't leave yet." She said and felt him shift back down to his sitting position.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and found the other hand wondering over his face. She traced his head to the length of his hair, to his eyes, his nose, and then she brushed her finger tips along his lips and she felt them soft to the touch. She sighed and leaned closer. She was so close that she could feel his breath and she wondered if he wanted to kiss her. If he even knew that she wanted it.

She was inches from his lips and he drifted closer. She bit her lip in the dark and summed up all her courage. She surged forward and had her lips connected with his. She waited for the rejection but it never came. She found him kissing her back.

Ryoko had kissed not a ton but some men in her life and some of them were good kissers. God, he's good. She thought to herself. She knew that he was the best man that she had ever kissed.

He thought she was just as sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck in the dark barley breathing through out the whole experience. Somehow she knew that she would treasure this moment forever and that she would soon enough see her knight in silver amour. 

He broke it and felt Ryoko sigh with deep satisfaction. 

"You taste good." She said dreamily.

"Really, like what?" He was lucky that he remembered to hide his voice.

"Like cookie dough." She said.

"Well I'm… flattered." He laughed. He smiled in the dark knowing that he was falling madly in love with her. More than he was already. They kissed again. This time he felt her slide her tongue in uncertain he wanted her to. He loved her shyness and kissed her deeply back. 

He barely broke the kiss to wrap his own arms around her waist and slide his hand down to cup her breast through her shirt to find that her shirt was shredded and almost not there at all.

"Damn those assholes." He gasped at her cold skin where her bra was not seen but felt clearly through her shredded shirt.

"Huh?" She asked dazed and then when he told her that they had killed her shirt she covered her chest with her arms. But see didn't worry for it was too dark to see anything at all. She could see a slight dim outline of him, but just barely. He slipped his heavy jacket on her and kissed her bare shoulder and then her lips once more. He reached for his helmet and placed it on his head. He pressed the button on his keys to the cycle and the rear lights went on. She held her hand in front of her eyes from the bright light and looked up at him. He was wearing a black shirt with a tie and different jeans then before. To her dismay his helmet was already on and she held his hand as they walked towards the bike. 

On the ride home Ryoko went over the night in her head as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and almost fell asleep on him. He remembered her address and drove more silent then before to her apartment. She got off the bike and stood wit him in front of her door. She peered into the closed visor to see a bare sight of eyes. She bit her lip and took his gloved hand in hers rubbing it along her cheek.

"I'm so glad that I found you." She whispered to him.

"Ryoko, close your eyes." She knew that it wasn't time for her to see him just yet and she nodded. She closed her eyes and with her hands she helped him take off his helmet.

He grabbed her suddenly and they kissed passionately on her apartment doorstep. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. She squealed and kept her eyes shut for yet another kiss.

He had a hard time leaving her. But he knew that he had too. He placed her down and kissed her hand. 

"I will see you."

"When?"

He felt his pocket to where the ball invitation lay, "Soon."

With that he walked away kissing her eye lids.

She didn't open her eyes until she heard the bike roar away from the complex and then sighed.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

"Oh my god. So he saved you!" Ryoko nodded at Momiji's quip. Koume and Sakura where all sitting with her on the couches at TAC two days later talking about the ball and Ryoko's savor.

"Did you kiss him?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Ryoko blushed and no more needed to be said, "REALLY?" Koume asked and Momiji smiled softly.

"I am in love. I'm telling you I don't care who he is I love him!" Ryoko was practically shouting when Kusanagi and Sugishita walked in at the same time.

Today they were both wearing gloves and staring strangely at Ryoko who had been yelling and laughing with the other girls.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kusanagi wondered over and Sugishita walked over towards the girls where Ryoko and him exchanged glares.

"Ryoko was telling us about her… amazing adventure about two nights ago." Momiji said looking at Sugishita's reaction as he perked.

"Whatever." They both said.

"Oh you two! You aren't any fun." Koume said.

"Hey Sugis, what's with the gloves?" Sakura asked noticing the gloves that he wore.

He placed his hands behind his back, and she prodded further, "Well?"

"I'm just cold alright, Jesus, mind your own business." He walked away and into the other room.

"What's got his pants in a twist?" Koume said looking after him.

"Who the hell cares. He's a brat." Ryoko said under her breath.

Kusanagi sat down next to Momiji and the girls started to get up when they saw the romantic looks in their eyes.

Ryoko headed to where Yaegashi worked on the computers filing different similarities between all the Aragami monsters that they had been attacked by. She saw Sugishita standing by the window. He was dazed and holding his hand as if he had been hurt.

"Oh hey Ryoko." Yaegashi smiled from the computer.

"Hey." She walked over towards the window, "Is it winter or something?" She asked Sugishita.

"No." He didn't turn around.

"That was supposed to earn a rude comment in return. What's wrong with you? You haven't fought with me in a week or so." She said to him.

He turned around and his lips were taught, "Maybe I've grown up then." He said.

She glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean? That I haven't?!" She started to get angry when he shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry if it sounded like that. I mean to say that I don't have anything against you so why can't we be friends?" He asked and looked up at her.

She stared at his green eyes. She thought that they were beautiful and then shook her thoughts when she realized that she was thinking of her silver rider again. She shook his gloved hand and laughed, "Sure! Why not." Yaegashi stared at the two people who hated each other the most shaking hands on a truce.

"What is this world coming to?"

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


	3. The End

****

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·.Silver Belle.·¤**¤·.

¤ By: Telpelindewen ¤

¤ Chapter Three ¤

It was the night of the ball. Eros had picked up all the girls at Momiji's apartment. She had sent Kusanagi and the other guys away from them so that they could all get ready together. 

Eros borrowed Kusanagi's camera and took several photo's of the finished touch. Momiji wore a green dress to bring out the color of Kusanagi's hair and her eyes. It did touch the ground, but it also made he look like a Spanish queen. Koume wore a white piece that didn't cover her shoulders but it covered everything to the knees. Sakura wore (no surprise) a black skimpy dress with her hair up, and dangling earrings down to her shoulders. Ryoko was the most stunning. She had pulled all of her hair back so that her whole face showed. She wore a silver dress that shimmered. It was a dress with a white piece then covered by something like light chain mail. The four of them looked like goddesses. Eros smiled when he snapped the shots.

"Come now. Your men are waiting." He drove them to the ball where a mansion was lit from top to bottom with streams of light. There was a bar, food, drinks, and dancing. 

Tons of dancing.

Ryoko gasped at the chandeliers. They went over to hang up their coats. Ryoko had worn the coat that her silver rider had never taken back. He had forgotten to ask for it and each night since she had slept with it as her pillow. 

Kusanagi and Yaegashi were waiting for Koume and Momiji and their eyes all but popped out of their heads when they saw their women walking down. Kusanagi's chin dropped only for Eros to tell him to put it back. He straightened up and kissed Momiji on the mouth and gave her a red rose which she snapped and then placed it in the slit in his suit so that he had a rose to wear. The two couples went off to dance while Ryoko, Koume and Eros stood watching. He acknowledged for them to get a drink but Ryoko refused and he looked at her.

"She's looking for her prince." Ryoko blushed and Eros nodded happily at Sakura's explanation. 

He walked over to Ryoko and whispered in her ear, "Don't be surprised. Don't forget that you love him no matter what." He walked off with Sakura chatting.

She frowned at the matchmaker's words and headed towards the parking lot. She walked outside. Everything was pretty dim and she sat on a bench to see if anything would happen. The music could be heard from inside and she hummed along to the sound. She looked around and gasped at the sight of the silver motorcycle. 

She jumped up and yelled at herself for not noticing it before. She walked over and sat on the seat wondering where its owner could be. She decided to walk back inside when she saw the Silver Belle helmet hanging on the rack next to the jacket that she had been lent. She walked over to it and snuck a hand inside her dress pulling out the blue rose that she had planned to give him tonight. It was very rare and beautiful. She stuck it inside the helmet.

She knew the he knew she was there and she walked back into the ball room. The lights had dimmed and she leaned against the wall watching all the dancers. There were single men looking at her form a distance asking with their eyes for a dance from her but she didn't look back. She wanted badly to see her silver rider. She looked at them all wondering if they could be him.

"Hey beautiful want to dance?" A man with disappointing blue eyes asked her. She agreed not seeing the point in waiting and walked out onto the dance floor with him. 

She had been dancing for almost an hour with different partners when someone new butted in for a slow song. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

He placed the helmet in Momiji's hands and she smiled at him, "Sugishita this is the right thing to do. You can't have her guessing forever." He just nodded and headed inside. Holding the blue rose he found inside it, he placed it in the slit of his lapel.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Ryoko was watching Sakura and Eros dancing and how Sakura was trying everything to get him to pay attention only to her. She sighed and then someone placed hands over her eyes. She smiled and turned around. To her disappointment it was Momiji. She noticed her frown.

"Expecting someone else?" Momiji laughed at her.

"Yeah." Ryoko said and looked at her friend.

"Well look who's here!" Momiji glanced towards Sugishita who was watching them from a far corner on the corner around the room. He was leaning against the pillar with one shoulder hidden. He nodded towards the two of them and Momiji waved.

Ryoko stared at his handsome form, "Hey he looks good." She said and Momiji laughed.

"I think that he likes you Ryoko." She said and Ryoko looked at her with wide eyes.

"Momiji the man likes anything with boobs and two legs." She said and looked away from him.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?" She said and bumped Ryoko.

"No thanks." She said but was dragged with her anyway across the floor past Kusanagi and an older couple. Kusanagi rolled his eyes at Momiji's matchmaking ways.

Momiji took them towards to where Sugishita was standing. Ryoko groaned and followed unwillingly.

"Hey Sugishita…" But he wasn't there. Momiji stood with her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Oh well then I guess I'll just go…" Ryoko started but she pushed her into a handsome man walking by. 

"Oh hey excuse me… hey pretty lady would you like to dance?" Ryoko found herself stuck and she glared at Momiji but accepted the offer and walked out on the floor with the man.

"Smooth baby smooth." Kusanagi laughed from behind and Momiji smiled and stuck out her tongue. He walked towards her and got close. 

"Do that again." He said and she did. To her surprise he captured her chin in his hand and kissed her exchanging tongues.

"Lets go dance." 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Momiji was dancing with Kusanagi when Sugishita tapped his shoulder. They switched dancing partners. 

"Hey there!" She smiled.

"Did you tell her?!" He asked her and looked around. They didn't know it but Kusanagi was listening.

"I… I don't know how to tell her Momiji." He said guiltily.

"You'll think of something. The night's not even half over yet! Just have fun!" She said and they switched again.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

The music switched to a slow beat and Ryoko found herself face to face again with another dance partner. She sighed and looked at him hoping to find green eyes… but these were brown. 

"Um… I'm sorry but I think I'll sit this one out." She said to the man but he frowned.

"Oh common another one won't hurt." He said and reached for her arm but someone stepped in between him and her.

"She's already promised this one to me." He said quietly and the other man glared angrily at Sugishita who was staring back without blinking.

"Thank you." She started but when she turned around she smiled, "Hey. I thought that you weren't going to come tonight. I though you had better things to do?" She laughed when he rolled his eyes. He held out his white gloved hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked and she looked warily at his hand.

"Oh common I don't bite… hard." He winked and she walked towards him to dance. It was the least she could do even though he was supposed to have saved her from dancing again.

To her surprise it felt rather familiar to be in his arms and she moved closer with her head bowed to his chest so that she looked at his right shoulder. She sighed.

"Hey Ryoko what's wrong? You seem…down?" He asked her.

"Nothing… well… have you ever been in love with someone that you didn't even know?" She asked him not looking up.

"Not with a stranger." He said and wrapped his arms slowly around her waist when she moved closer.

"It's just that you seem to be so… I don't know. It's just seems right to dance right now." She mumbled out the last few words before she got carried away and giggled to herself. She laid her head back down on his chest looking down at his feet dancing with hers.

"Stop that you'll make me loose my balance if I can't see my feet!" They laughed and Ryoko looked to the couple on her right. 

She gasped.

There was a blue rose poking out of his lapel in his suit. It was freshly picked… by her hands.

"Oh my god." She let go and looked up at him while backing away and he tried to grab her but she slipped away, but not before she looked in his eyes and saw that they were green. 

The same green eyes.

The same voice. 

She recalled Eros' words…

Don't be surprised. Don't forget that you love him no matter what.

Don't be surprised. Don't forget that you love him no matter what.

Don't be surprised. Don't forget that you love him no matter what.

Don't be surprised. Don't forget that you love him no matter what. 

"Ryoko wait… what's wrong?"

"Oh my god." She backed away and ran out the door to the parking lot.

He started to run after her but the crowd around him was closing in again and he lost sight of her. Then he noticed the blue rose and cursed himself.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Sugishita cursed himself again. He had ruined it. He listened to Momiji and ruined the moment and the rest of his life. He saw her run and clenched his hands into fists. He had forgotten about the rose and took it now in his hands out of his suit.

He started to run towards one of the doors when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was the god.

"Cupid."

"Sugishita." He turned towards him.

"You knew." He stated to the god, the one person who would have the answer and he nodded.

"Everything happens for a reason Sugishita."

"It's ruined. Everything I have is gone now. She's gone."

"No, she's just scared." Sugishita glared at him.

"This ball… it was because of us wasn't it?" 

"I don't think I need to answer that one Sugishita. 

"I love her." He whispered.

"Then find her and show her, you're still her silver rider."

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

After she had spent time with the Silver Belle she started to realized that this would be the first place someone would see her. Ryoko gasped and panted towards the beach she sank down to her knees into the sand. The moon showed brightly and the water was light up. She felt the shock in her heart. Her silver rider was in fact the one man that she had had so much trouble with in the past. But even though she had wished for the silver rider she knew that she loved Sugishita just as much.

It was a few minutes later when she smiled to herself and pressed her fingers to her lips. "Cookie dough." She whispered and headed back towards the mansion.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Sugishita ran through the ballroom past a concerned Kusanagi and Momiji. He wandered outside and looked around. The motorcycle was still parked but it seemed to glow in the moonlight. He looked up at the moon and wondered where she could be. He knew he had torn her heart. Her dreams shattered. But he loved her so much. 

He walked past the cars and turned down the road. He couldn't see her anywhere but knew that he had to find her. He grabbed his hair, "God damnit!" And then closed his eyes. He sank to the ground and laid his head in his arms. He was breathing hard but he heard something else. 

"It sounds like crashing… waves." He looked to the right and saw the sand a few yards away and stumbled towards it. 

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

She wondered back into the ball room through a different entrance. She smiled at the thought of all the fighting that Sugishita and herself had done over the past two years. She wondered how she couldn't have noticed it. The silky hair, green eyes, and then the gloves. She continued to look for him in the crowd.

Sughishita couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in the water or on the sand, or in the parking lot. He sighed and knew that she must have returned home.

"Sughishita! Where are you going?" Momiji yelled at him as he mounted his bike and drove away. She sighed and then headed back inside to find Ryoko.

"Hey Momiji have you seen Sughishita?" Ryoko asked her almost despretly.

"Actually I just saw him leave moments ago." She said and Ryoko looked heart broken.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Kusanagi slowed down to the apartment complex and let Ryoko off telling her where Sugishita's apartment was. Ryoko waved goodbye and she walked up to his door still in her ball gown and hair mussed from the wind and beach. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. It took him a few minutes but he opened the door with his shirt off and biker pants still on.

"You jerk." She said bluntly. 

"What…" he was definitely shocked to see her there.

"Why didn't you just tell me!"

"But I ah…" He stumbled as she pushed him backwards into the apartment. "Ryoko listen I'm sorry. I know that you were looking forward to some prince charming and it breaks me to see you like this I know that you wanted something more but I can't give you anything more because it's me… I am the silver rider and I'm sorry to break and rip your dreams apart and now I'm not sure what to do…"

He was stopped by her. She placed her finger on his lips and pressed down slightly. She looked into his eyes. "You _are_ my prince charming." And he was shocked as she leaned towards him and kissed him as they had done not three nights before.

Ryoko smiled at his familiar taste and sweet smell. He pulled her more closely towards him and she strained to be even closer. She wrapped her arms around him to have him do the same. She started to tear when she realized that she had wanted this all along, that she did know in her heart that it was Sugishita who she loved. 

He broke the kiss to kiss away her tears. 

"Don't cry." He whispered in his voice.

"Sugishita you should have told me. I wouldn't have cared." He kissed her again and looked down at the goddess in his arms.

"But you ran away." 

"I didn't know what else to do." She laid her head on his chest and he laid his chin on top.

"You look so beautiful tonight Ryoko." He whispered to her.

"I wore it for you." She blushed at her reply at he chuckled.

"Ryoko…" He sat up with her and noticed the flower still in his hand. She looked down and saw it too. He placed it behind her ear.

"Ryoko I have to tell you that I know…" But she silenced him again and this time with her lips. When she was finished she laughed at his swooning expression.

"Sugishita… I don't care who or what you are. You are the one that I fell in love with." She said and he looked into her eyes.

"I don't deserve you." He said to her and she laughed.

"But I deserve you." She said.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Ryoko had fallen asleep on Sugishita on the couch. He smiled and then snuggled into sleep himself.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

Ryoko woke up with a start and looked around, "Where the hell am I?" She whispered aloud and then her mind flooded with memories of the day before. She smiled to herself when she realized that she was in his apartment. The sun was starting to come up and the curtains were open. She was in the dress slip from the night before and looked around to see her dress hanging on the closet door. 

She walked over to it and traced the silver lines of it and then looked around the apartment. He was neat. He had a desk with a computer and a large bed. There was a large skylight above the bed and a mirror behind it. She fixed her hair and smoothened out her wrinkled slip. He had a couple shelves filled with different things like books and then awards, and then he also had a shelf full of picture frames. He seemed to be tidy and she walked over to the double sized closet. It was only half full of clothes and they were all firmly pressed. 

She traced one of his clothes and then walked into the other room hoping to find him awake. She saw a small kitchen and another room where she thought she would find another bedroom but it was filled with tools and dirty towels and grease. A beautiful silver motorcycle was being worked on. It still looked like it needed a few parts but she thought it was great and wondered who it was for since he already had Belle.

He wasn't awake but asleep on the couch. He had untied his bowtie, and his suit jacket was hanging on a post near the door. He still had one of the gloves on. His white shirt was unbuttoned halfway and his shoes were off but everything else was on, well his pants were unbuttoned and she laughed to herself. It looked like he had tumbled on the couch. 

The shoes were on the floor with one other pair of socks and she saw the biker jacket hanging next to his suit jacket. She went towards the open side of the couch and bent down on her knees next to him. 

He was snoring softly and had one arm thrown behind his head and the other across his stomach. She leaned over and blew a soft breeze of breath across his bangs. He stirred and brushed them away and she almost laughed aloud with mirth.

He heard someone giggling and opened an eye. He saw her leaning over and laughing to herself and she didn't see him. He smiled and grabbed her waist making her land on him with a thud. She arranged herself so that she was face to face with him.

"Hullo my lovely." She said to him and he brought his hand up to her face. She frowned at the glove and grasped his hand in hers. He tried to get loose from her grip but she held him firmly.

"Sugis stay still!" She laughed and nibbled his fingertips to remove the glove. She succeeded and she bit the pad of his thumb. He watched her as she was fascinated with his hand. She turned it over and he heard her gasp.

"Oh my… this looks painful." She said and acknowledged the bruise over his knuckles, "This is my fault." She pouted towards him and he brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"No it's not. I can't feel it anymore anyway." He said and then winced when she pressed her teeth against it.

"Uh huh… can't feel it… right." She laughed at him and got up and headed towards his packed kitchen. She got a bag and some ice and walked back where he was sitting on the couch. 

She sat next to him and held the ice on his hand.

"Sugishita why didn't you sleep in the bed?" She asked him and he blushed.

"Well I uh…" She laughed.

"You do that quite often these days." She said at his hesitations.

He smiled, "Well then I guess you'll have to fix that." She moved now so that she was facing him while he sat. She straddled him in between her legs and the ice was forgotten.

"Hmm… I guess I will." It was long before they noticed the ice had melted.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·. THE END .·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

.·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·..·¤**¤·.

DISCLAIMER

All the characters appearing in Blue Seed are copyright of someone else. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters in The Silver Shine Series - Blue Seed are the creations and the property of **Telpelindewen.** Even if they are out of character.

BLAH!!!!


End file.
